


Pictures of Roses

by IDMIDray



Series: Ironqrow week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: Did she know beforehand? Is that why she asked for a favor?Qrow asked himself that every day, but there was no way to get an answer now.AU - family is important, I seem to struggle in not bringing poly STR into this somehow.Day 1, although I have no idea where this fits in, of Ironqrow week 2021.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Ironqrow week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pictures of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This may be slightly on the sad side. You have been warned.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Perhaps she always knew. Qrow thought as he stepped into the shop. He looked around at all the beautiful décor, ‘Qrow I have a favor to ask of you.’ He sighed and walked around, he stared at all the different flower arrangements. None of these seemed appropriate, none of them screamed Summer to him. He continued to wander the flower shop, becoming increasingly more confused, lost and frustrated at the whole ordeal. ‘Qrow, I’ve seen how good you are with her.’ About to walk out of the store, defeated, he stopped. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw it. It was perfect.

'Summer laughed the day she discovered she was pregnant, Tai had cried, never expecting to find love a second time around, never expecting to be able to grow his little family. Yang was too young, but she felt the excitement radiating from her step mother. Qrow, never quite fitting in after his sister took off, was happy for his brother in law, for his niece to gain a sibling. He remembered being dragged into the picture, Summer exclaiming that he was always apart of the family.

Summer laughed the day Ruby was born, she always found a reason to smile and laugh. Her smile could light up a room, her smile double in size when her daughter had captured her smile and laugh perfectly. Yang looked like her father, but Ruby looked like her mother. Qrow didn’t fit in, but Summer, laughing, kept reassuring him that he did fit in. That he was family.

Summer knelt in her garden, planting her fifth attempt at a rose bush. ‘I fail as a Rose if I can’t grow them, Qrow!’ She shouted while laughing, Qrow had smirked then too.  
‘You did grow a rose and she’s beautiful.’ Qrow said, Summer had paused in her digging.

‘You’re right Qrow. My little flower just keeps getting bigger by the day.’ She smiled and looked up at Qrow, her smile dazzling. ‘Qrow, I have a favor to ask of you.’

Qrow raised an eyebrow, ‘A favor? You know my track record Summer.’

Summer laughed, ‘I know, but hear me out, I’ve seen how good you are with her.’ When Qrow looked confused, Summer waved a hand, ‘Yang! Your niece, I’ve seen how good you are with her.’

Qrow shrugged, ‘Babysitting once every week or so doesn’t constitute as being good with her.’

Summer gave him a fond smile, ‘She loves you. Ruby loves you.’

Qrow knelt down next to her, ‘What do you want Summer?’

Summer took his hand, ‘Become Ruby’s godfather.’

Qrow stared at her, he recoiled, tried to take his hand back but Summer’s grasp tightened. ‘Please, Qrow, I can think of no one else to help raise Ruby and Yang. I don’t want anybody else. Please, for me.’ She stared at him expectantly.

Qrow could list a million reasons why he wasn’t a good match, but for the life of him, he couldn’t recall what had made him say yes. Was it her masking her begging with a smile and a laugh? Was it him desperately wanting to be apart of this little family? He didn’t know. He didn’t think he would ever know why. ‘Yeah, sure, I love them too.’

Summer laughed, ‘Great! Now let’s plant these roses!’'

Qrow walked out of the store, his purchase in his hands. He squinted at the brightness of the sun, too bright for a day like this. Once his sight adjusted, he saw the familiar shape of his boyfriend’s car, awaiting him by the curb. He gave a small smile and walked forward. “Jimmy.” He greeted when he saw James leaning against the car, he saw the phone that was glued to his boyfriend’s hands slide back into his pocket when Qrow approached.

James smiled and gestured to the purchase. “It’s perfect.”

Qrow laughed, “She would find it ironic.”

James opened the door for him, “Which makes it perfect.”

Qrow got in and stared at the small bouquet, there were six roses. A perfect number. He heard the door shut, he glanced up to see James staring at him with that look of concern on his face.

“Are you okay, Qrow?” James asked, holding out his hand for Qrow to take.

Qrow sighed, “Do you think she knew?”

James took a deep breath, preparing to go through this same conversation for the tenth time this past week. “I think, as a parent, it’s always in the back of their minds.”

Qrow grasped James’ hand, “Summer was always the smartest out of the four of us. She probably did know.”

James turned the engine on and started driving, in the direction Qrow had been dreading all morning. “Jimmy, thanks.”

James’ hand tightened, “For what?”

Qrow sighed again, “For being here, for being there for me. I know with your job, taking any time away is difficult.”

James smiled, “I want to be there for you, I’ll always be there for you. My job is important but so are you. You need me more than my job does right now.”

Qrow nodded, “How’d I get so lucky?”

James chortled, “I believe Summer set us up, remember?”

Qrow smiled, “Yeah, she did. How she even remembered I fancied you during our college years is beyond me.”

James smiled at the memory, “She knew a lot about all of us.” He glanced at the backseat. “Look in the back.”

Qrow did as he was told, and he saw a well used camera bag. “You brought it?”

“Summer loved taking pictures, I feel like she took a picture for every occasion. I don’t see why today has to be any different.”

Qrow let go of James’ hand and turned so he could grab Summer’s bag, nearly dropping the roses at the same time. Somehow, as if luck was on his side today, he managed to keep the roses safe. He ran a hand over the bag Summer had carried around since their final semester in high school, right around the time she decided she wanted to major in photography. Tai had gifted her that bag, after he had made Qrow design the rose on the flap of the bag. That rose became her logo for her photography business. His fingers brushed the well worn out design. ‘I love it guys! This design is amazing!’ Qrow smiled as he could hear her laugh echo in his head.

James kept on driving, letting Qrow get lost in his memories. As they got closer, he drew him out of his thoughts, “Keep all the memories precious to you, both good and bad. She’ll be with all of you every day.”

Qrow nodded, watching the tear droplets hit the leather on the bag. James parked the car, got out and opened the door for Qrow. He held out his hand, “You don’t have to be brave for them.” He whispered as he took Qrow’s hand and walked with him into the church.

Qrow took a deep, shuddering breath, he kept the tears in up until he saw them. Sitting up at the closest bench next to the casket. Ruby and Yang were huddled into Tai’s grasp, he could tell even without seeing the front of the trio, that they were all crying. Qrow and James walked towards them, Tai’s head turning towards them. He looked at the bouquet and at the camera bag and smiled. Qrow knelt in front of the kids. “Hey kiddos.” He said shakily, “Why don’t we give your mother these huh?”

Ruby was the first to smile, “Roses!” She shouted, “Mama loved roses!”

Qrow, smiling with tears in his eyes, “Yeah, pipsqueak, she did. She never could grow them, so uncle Qrow got her fully grown ones.”

Yang scoffed and smiled, “Mom would yell at you for cheating.”

Qrow nodded with a wink towards Tai, “She absolutely would demand I return these to the store and get seeds, so I bought a packet of rose seeds so she can always have them with her.”

He took Ruby’s hand, who in turn took Yang’s hand and they walked towards the casket to pay their respects to Summer. James would pay his respects later, with Qrow following behind him to say his final goodbyes.

After the service, they did end up taking a picture, in honor of the woman they all loved. James being the one to be pulled into the picture this time, by Ruby. “Of course you are going to be in the picture, an uncle is an uncle!”

Qrow smiled at his god-daughter and rolled his eyes at Tai and James. “Like mother like daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I've had a rough past couple of weeks, a close friend of mine passed away followed by my oldest kitty, plus major writer's block, this was all I could produce. Hopefully I can write something for the other days as I love this pairing with all my heart.


End file.
